marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Foster (Earth-616)
Thor, Goddess of Thunder, Lady Thor, The Mighty Thor, Thunderpants, All-Mother of Asgard | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , , (undercover), | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased); Unidentified aunt; Keith Kincaid (ex-husband, deceased); Jimmy Kincaid (son, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Stark Industries Airfield, New Jersey | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Height2 = (as Jane Foster); 5'9"Category:Height 5' 9" (as Thor) | Weight = 135 lbs | Weight2 = (as Jane Foster); 450 lbs (as Thor) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Category:Blond Hairblonde as Thor) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer, former Asgardian Goddess of Thunder, Doctor; nurse, teacher | Education = MD, RN (Registered Nurse) | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 84 | First2 = (As Jane Foster) (As Thor) (As Valkyrie) | Quotation = There must always be a Thor. | Speaker = Dr. Jane Foster as Thor | QuoteSource = Thor Vol 4 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Jane Foster's mother died of cancer when she was nine years old. Following this tragedy, her father, a plumber, worked two jobs in order for her to go through medical school, exhausting himself. Nevertheless, he managed to give Jane a good childhood, never missing a softball game, forgetting a birthday or failing to encourage her in any thing she could set her mind to. However, Jane's father later died from complications from a heart attack. Meeting Thor She became a nurse hired by Dr. Donald Blake to assist him in his private medical practice. Actually, the crippled Dr. Donald Blake was the human identity used for many years by the Asgardian god, Thor. Jane and Blake traveled to San Diablo during a civil war between a communist faction and a democratic faction. Because of the fighting, there was a shortage of medical help in San Diablo, and several American doctors interceded. They battled the Executioner who tried to destroy the medical supplies. Thor was able to stop him and they helped the people of San Diablo. Blake fell deeply in love with Foster, who was unaware of his dual-identity. She was infatuated with Thor, whom she had not yet met in his godly identity, but took a protective attitude toward him, worrying about his health and frailty. She would regularly gush over Thor's exploits, much to Blake's annoyance, causing him to wonder if Jane would ever love a normal man like him. Loki, taking on the guise of an old man, entered Donald Blake's doctors office and hypnotized Jane and gave her secret commands. He then entered Donald's office, and when Don reported for work, he found Loki waiting for him and changed into Thor. Loki challenged the Thunder God to a contest in Central Park, a challenge that Thor accepted before Loki left. Changing back into Donald Blake he told Jane that he was leaving for the afternoon, unaware that Jane was about to enact Loki's hypnotic suggestions upon his departure. At Central Park, as Thor battled Loki, he was unaware that Jane was still under Loki's thrall and wandering in the area. Loki then transformed a tree into a tiger which he set upon Jane, and turned the Thunder God's attention to Jane's situation. Thor had two options: grab his returning hammer, Mjolnir, or save Jane. With no choice, Thor chose the latter, and after dealing with the mystical tiger, he reverted back into Blake. When Blake attempted to recover his weapon, Loki put a magical force field around it, preventing Blake from changing back into Thor. With his enemy apparently defeated, Loki transformed into a bird and flew away, planning to conquer the Earth. Blake revived Jane and took her back home; meanwhile Loki used his magic to terrorize the people of New York City. Jane later witnessed Thor's return and the defeat of Loki. Jane and Donald were kidnapped by Thug Thatcher, but Blake escaped and became Thor. Blake contemplated revealing his true identity as Thor to Jane in the hopes of winning her love. However, right when he was about to tell her, Odin contacted Thor telepathically and warned him against doing so. One normal day as Jane left Dr Blake's office for an errand, she passed a wounded jewel thief and his two partners. They entered Blake's office and demanded treatment. Distracting them, Blake tapped his cane and transformed into Thor. Strapping the criminals to an operating table with surgical tape, he attached it to his magic hammer and "threw" the criminals to the police station. Dr. Blake prepared to use a rubber hammer on a patient's knee. As Jane assured the patient Dr. Blake was skilled with using a mallet, Blake thought to himself that she does not know the half of it. Although Foster was strongly attracted to Dr. Blake, she left his medical practice and began working for a Doctor Bruce Andrews when Blake did not try and rescue her during the Lava Man's attack on the city. However, she later returned after the Cobra attacked and Bruce submitted to him and she felt he was a coward. Don Blake was next approached by discredited scientist Calvin Zabo for a job. When Blake refused to hire him, Zabo began experimenting on himself, creating a serum that transformed him into a monstrous form. Calling himself Mister Hyde, Zabo sought to revenge against Blake. Meanwhile, Thor continued to petition Odin to allow him to marry Jane Foster, to no avail. However Odin told Thor that should Jane prove herself to be brave, he would make her an immortal. When Mr. Hyde attacked Blake's office, Thor was there to stop him. In response, Hyde began committing robberies disguised as Thor. Afterward, Blake decided to reveal his dual-identity to Foster, but his father, Odin, monarch of Asgard, appeared to him and forbade him to reveal this secret to any mortal. Even though Odin tried for a long time to quash the romance between the two, he ordered her life to be saved when she lay dying after an explosion caused by a battle between Thor and Mister Hyde and Cobra. Foster truly loved Blake, and one day she told him angrily that she would not wait forever for him to declare his love to her. Thor intended to marry Foster, but then Odin forbade him to marry her on the grounds that she was a mortal, not a goddess. Thor later asked Odin to reconsider the issue, and Odin relented, saying that Thor could marry her if she proved herself worthy. The superhuman criminal Mister Hyde, seeking vengeance against Blake, captured both him and Foster, and made Blake a prisoner in a room with a bomb. Blake escaped and, as Thor, battled Hyde; but Foster, fearing that only Hyde could save Blake's life by deactivating the bomb, helped Hyde to escape. Outraged by this seeming betrayal against his son, Odin rejected Thor's petition to marry Foster. Foster was menaced repeatedly by enemies of Thor who either knew he was Blake, or knew there was some connection between Thor and Blake. Such assailants included Hyde and his partner, the Cobra; his bitter foster-brother Loki; and the Enchantress and her partner, the original Executioner; as well as the journalist Harris Hobbs. As Thor rescued her from these many perils over time, Foster fell deeply in love with him. Chance at Godhood Finally, Thor defied Odin and revealed his dual-identity to Foster. Foster left America and took a position with a man who proved to be the High Evolutionary. Thor followed her to the High Evolutionary's citadel at Wundagore Mountain, where they were reunited. Again petitioning Odin to let him marry Foster, Thor brought her to Asgard itself, a place forbidden to mortals. Odin agreed to let them marry if Foster proved herself capable of functioning as an Asgardian goddess. Odin then physically transformed Foster into an Asgardian, granting her superhuman powers. As Odin must have expected, Foster was confused and bewildered by her new abilities and by Asgard itself. Declaring that Foster had failed his test, Odin turned her back into a mortal woman, sent her back to Earth, and removed her memories of her experiences with Thor. Odin sent Foster to work for the physician Dr. Keith Kincaid, and the two soon fell in love with each other. Merged with Sif As for Thor, Odin saw to it that he was reunited the Asgardian goddess Sif, whom he had loved in the past, and their romance was quickly rekindled. Years later, Foster fell ill and, lying close to death, called out to Thor in her delirium. Sif stole the enchanted Runestaff of Kamo Tharnn, the Elder of the Universe known as the Possessor, and used it to infuse her own life-force into Foster, thereby saving her life. Sif vanished, and Foster recovered, also regaining full possession of her lost memories of Thor. The love between Thor and Foster revived, but soon she was captured by trolls under the leadership of Thor's enemy Ulik. To Thor's surprise, Foster succeeded in capturing the troll king, Geirrodur, with his own spear; Thor himself defeated Ulik. Thereafter, Foster insisted on accompanying Thor on various exploits, traveling with him to the dimension of the god of Heliopolis, to the alternate future Earth ruled by the Tomorrow Man, and to the war-torn nation of Costa Verde. (Thor attributed Foster's new liking for adventure and fighting spirit to the presence of Sif's spirit within her, although it is possible that Foster's personality had simply evolved this way on its own.) After some time, Foster finally insisted on accompanying Thor to Asgard. There, the Asgardian Grand Vizier presented her with Sif's sword and when she struck it against a wall, she was seemingly transformed into Sif. The Vizier theorized that Foster and Sif had become one being, and that Sif would be dominant in Asgard, and Foster on Earth. Yet when Sif returned to Earth many months later, she did not transform into Foster. Eventually, Dr. Kincaid launched an investigation into the whereabouts of Foster, whom he had not seen since her hospitalization. Thor revealed his dual-identity to Kincaid and explained what had happened to Foster. Thor and Sif took Kincaid with them on a journey to the world of Kamo Tharnn. It turned out that when Sif infused Foster with her life-force, Sif's own spirit and body had actually passed through the Runestaff and into another dimension. When Sif reappeared in Asgard, Foster took her place in the other dimension entered through the Runestaff. But when Kamo Tharnn somehow absorbed the denizens of the latter world into his own body, Sif and Thor used the Runestaff to release the beings trapped within the Possessor, including Foster. Thor and Sif brought Foster and Kincaid back to Earth, and Foster and Kincaid were married almost immediately afterward. Civilian Life Since then, Thor has saved Foster's life from the creature called the Zaniac. Foster has given birth to her first child, a boy named Jimmy. The world at large remains unaware of Foster's past relationship with Thor, although a few enterprising individuals have learned of their connection. Jane eventually became a doctor, and working alongside Thor in New York when the Odinson was secretly using the body of EMT Jake Olson. She also became a consulting physician for Tony Stark. During the Civil War, she opposed the Registration Act and joined the Secret Avengers, treating many of the members. Some time later, she was visited by the Warriors Three to be informed about Thor's death after his battle against the Serpent. Return After hearing rumors of the return of Dr. Donald Blake and Thor, Jane divorced her husband and subsequently lost custody of their child. Blake visited Jane at her work in a New York City hospital in search of Lady Sif, whose spirit Blake mistakenly thought had been reborn in Jane since their spirits had been merged once before. Jane and Blake go on a date after an initially turbulent reuniting. Jane discovered that Sif's spirit had actually been reborn in the body of a dying elderly cancer patient that was under her care. She alerted Blake and Thor who managed to restore Sif just before the patient died. Jane then traveled to Broxton, Oklahoma, the site of the resurrected City of Asgard, and opened a medical practice with Blake. Becoming Thor While Thor was away fighting Gorr the God Butcher, Jane was diagnosed with breast cancer. She later accepted Thor's invitation to represent Midgard (Earth) in the Congress of Worlds on Asgard while she underwent therapy, but refused magical treatments. During a battle against Nick Fury, Thor lost the ability to wield his hammer Mjolnir. The hammer remained unattended on the Moon, from where it telepathically sought Jane out. Jane eventually gave in to the hammer's call, and requested Heimdall to take her to the hammer's location. Once there, Jane picked up Mjolnir, gaining Thor's powers and transforming and improving her physique. Since she had watched Thor use his hammer, Jane slowly learned how to use Mjolnir by example. Jane soon found herself in the middle of Malekith the Accursed's alliance with Frost Giants who were planning on bringing Laufey back to life. The original Thor soon caught up with Jane, demanding his hammer back. Thor ultimately accepted that the hammer had a new owner and gave Jane his blessing, still while not knowing her identity. He also gave Jane his name, and subsequently went by Odinson only. When she tried to stop Malekith from making a deal with Dario Agger for Laufey's skull, Thor was suddenly attacked by Cul Borson, who possessed the Destroyer Armor, under orders from Odin to retrieve Mjolnir. Although Cul briefly managed to take Mjolnir from her, Thor summoned it back to her hand. Odinson, Freyja, and an army of the women he had identified as possible suspects for the new Thor's identity, arrived on scene and helped turn the tide of battle in Thor's favor, ultimately forcing the Destroyer to retreat. Thor's identity remained a mystery for Odinson and the rest of the world. Secret Wars During the final incursion, Jane was one of the heroes that tried to stop Earth-1610 from destroying her Earth. After the vessel transporting the Earth's "resurrection team" was destroyed by the Children, Mr. Fantastic was forced to put the Future Foundation's Life Raft in action. As the Life Raft was deployed, Manifold teleported numerous heroes into it including Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Captain Marvel, and Cyclops, and Jane herself, which allowed them to survive the end of the Multiverse. Thor and the other heroes transported onto the life raft were awakened by Doctor Strange eight years after the end of the multiverse and the creation of Battleworld, a planet cobbled together by segments of destroyed realities created and ruled by Doctor Doom. Thor and the others were later teleported by Strange to confront the Cabal after a distress call was sent to him by one member of the Thor Corps, and after this Doom himself appeared to quell the fighting. When Doom tried to kill them, Doctor Strange teleported them across Battleworld, but at the cost of his own life. Jane then decided to infiltrate the Thor Corps to turn them against Doom with the help of the Thor of Higher Avalon and eventually succeeded and led them to Doomstadt, where they confronted the Barons defending the castle, and led to the restoration of the Multiverse. All-New, All-Different Foster remained in Asgardia as a senator in the Congress of Worlds, and as Thor she remained a fugitive pursued by Cul. Odinson was considered missing. She became involved in the war between Svartalfheim, realm of the Dark Elves, and Alfheim, realm of the Light Elves and encountered several incarnations of Loki. After the elf races struck a deal by wedding their respective monarchs, Thor returned to Asgard to confront the power-mad Odin, who had Frigga on trial. Loki and Thor arrived at the point when the All-Mother was about to be placed on a verdict by Odin. The rebellious Asgardian warriors also made their way into the hall fighting Cul's Thunderguard. Thor and Odin got into a crunching battle that wandered across Saturn's moons while it was revealed that Loki was a spy for Frigga. Loki then stabbed Frigga halting the battles at hand. Thor was once again a member of the Avengers. She appeared by chance in their encounter with Warbringer and subsequently agreed to help form a new official Avengers group. Her identity was unknown to her teammates until she was separated from the hammer when she was transferred a few days into the future by Kang the Conqueror, and Sam Wilson, the new Captain America, witnessed her as she reverted to Jane. He agreed to keep it secret, even visiting her during chemotherapy so that she could have a friend to talk to. Secret Empire In spite of her illness, Jane was among the superheroes that answered Iron Man's call to defend Washington, D.C. during Hydra's takeover of the United States of America. Unbeknownst to Jane however, Madame Hydra secretly used a shard of the Cosmic Cube to alter Mjolnir's enchantment so it could be lifted by the "strongest" rather than "worthiest." As a result, the alternate Captain America was able to lift Mjolnir, and soundly defeated Thor before banishing her to another dimension. Upon waking up in the new dimension, Jane encountered the farmer Hecla, who provided her with shelter and listened to her story. Though he believed she was delusional, Hecla agreed to help Thor find a device that would return her to Earth and even created a make-shift hammer for her to wield in place of Mjolnir. As the two traveled together, Hecla grew to believe Jane's claims of godhood after she effortlessly defeated a group of monsters and saved him from being struck by lightning. Thor and Hecla eventually found the device in the possession of the monster Yod, who fatally injured the latter as he attempted to hand the device to Jane. Using the make-shift hammer Hecla gave her, Thor smashed Yod's orb, killing the monster. She then proceeded to use the device to return to Earth. Though she was still without Mjolnir, Jane still participated in the superheroes final assault on Washington D.C., in a last ditch effort to defeat Captain America and return the United States to normal. Following Hydra's end, Mjolnir was given back to Jane. Death of the Mighty Thor Unfortunately for Jane, all progress from chemotherapy became lost whenever she used Mjolnir to transform into Thor. Since the magical transformation purged all toxins from Jane's body, it did so to the chemotherapy drugs, but left the cancer behind since it was part of her body. As Jane found herself having to transform into Thor more often, her cancer metastasized and reached stage four. Jane was told by Doctor Strange that if she became Thor one last time, she would die. He and several of her friends convinced Jane to give up being Thor for the sake of her health. That changed, though, when Jane learned that the city of Asgardia was flying towards the Sun due to the actions of the Mangog, who wanted to kill off all the Asgardians. She chose to become Thor one last time to save Asgardia, even if it killed her, and went on to confront Mangog. Jane received a brutal beating from Mangog despite her best efforts. She resorted to hurling Mangog into the Sun, but Mangog was able to return to Asgardia to continue his rampage. In order to finally stop Mangog, she tied him up with chains originally created to bind the Fenris Wolf before tying the chains to Mjolnir and hurling the hammer into the Sun, taking Mangog with it. Jane shared a final kiss with Odinson before reverting to her human form and succumbing to her cancer. Odinson then fled with Jane's lifeless body from Asgardia before it exploded and landed upon the Moon where his fellow Asgardians had evacuated to. Refusing to accept Jane's death, Odinson channeled the God Tempest that was contained within the now-destroyed Mjolnir and tried to use its power to bring Jane back to life. At the same time, Jane's soul stood hesitant on the gates of Valhalla. Having come to accept Jane as one of their own due to her sacrifice, Odin joined his son's efforts, and together they revived her. Without Mjolnir's power to transform her, Jane focused her undivided attention to chemotherapy. She additionally convinced Odinson to reclaim his name and continue fighting the War of the Realms on her behalf. War of the Realms When Malekith and the Dark Council launched a worldwide invasion of Midgard, Jane joined in the fight and fought alongside other Asgardians in defending New York City. However, the invaders were too numerous, forcing Jane and the other defenders to retreat to Avengers Mountain. Jane became the Asgardians' temporary All-Mother when Queen Frigga left with a group of heroes to destroy Malekith's Black Bifrost and helped organized the defense of Earth as well as defend Old Asgard from Malekith's forces. When it appeared that Odin and Frigga had died when the Black Bifrost was destroyed, Jane gave a speech to rally Earth's defenders but was interrupted when Thor appeared to lead Earth's defense. During the counterattack on the Dark Council, Jane and Agent Solomon led an attack in Antarctica against the forces of Roxxon. After learning from Heimdall that Thor was suffering in order to learn how to rescue his parents from Malekith, Jane told him that Thor shouldn't have to search alone. She later stated that there must always been a Thor and sometimes there more than one was needed. So, she picked up the broken remains of the Ultimate Universe's Mjolnir and once again transformed into her Thor form. Jane joined Thor and his past and future counterparts in the mission to rescue Odin and Frigga from Malekith at Stonehenge. Malekith was eventually defeated when Thor used the reforged Mjolnir to strike the villain down. With her Mjolnir capable of only taking one more blow, Jane used it to knock out one of the eyes of King Laufey. When the hammer returned to her, it fell apart but then recombined into a vambrace that covered her left arm. As she looked over the bodies of the fallen Valkyries in a morgue, Thor came to retrieve the corpses while lamenting that there was no way for the fallen to go to Valhalla with the Valkyries dead. Reacting to the vambrace on Jane's arm, the spirits of Brunnhilde and the other Valkyries appeared. Brunnhilde asked Jane if she would become a Valkyrie. Jane agreed and was transformed into a Valkyrie. | Powers = Transformation: The spirit of Brunnhilde transformed Jane into the Valkyrie. These powers include: * Superhuman Strength: As a Valkyrie, Jane possesses superhuman strength like all Asgardians. She is strong enough to hold and lift a car over her head. * Superhuman Speed: As a Valkyrie, Jane can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Enhanced Vision: As a Valkyrie Jane has the ability to see / detect things that are not visible to normal human eyes. Like opponents who use camouflage technology / cloaking device. She can also see the spirits of dead people and interact with them. * Death Perception: Like all Valkyries, Jane can perceive and sense the coming of Death. She can see a "death-sign" that appears at other person even Asgardian. * Mystical Teleportation: Like all Valkyries, Jane can transport herself or person from the Earth dimension to an other-dimensional realm of the dead, like Valhala at will. She can also return through an act of will. * Flight: As a Valkyrie, Jane can fly by using artificial wings created from her magic vambrace. * Superhuman Longevity: As Valkyrie, Jane is able to live longer than regular humans. Similar to an average Valkyrie's lifespan. }} | Abilities = Nursing Skills: Initially Jane was a competent and effective nurse. Medical Training: After years as a nurse, Jane completed her medical training and obtained a Medical degree. | Strength = The strength of a woman who engages in regular exercise. As Thor or Valkyrie, she appears to be a competent fighter. | Weaknesses = Breast Cancer: Jane was diagnosed with breast cancer. She later accepted Thor's invitation to represent Midgard in the Congress of Worlds on Asgardia while she underwent therapy, but refused magical treatments. While empowered Mjolnir she was at perfect health. But when she returned to normal the chemotherapy was removed from her system, preventing the treatment from working and endangering her life. After Mjonir's destruction, Jane finally got the treatment she desperately needed and is now in complete remission. }} | Equipment = Undrjarn the All-Weapon: A vambrace created from the remains of the Mjolnir of Earth-1610. its has the abilities to changes into various type of weapons as it wielder wants. "It's almost intoxicating!" Recently the enchantment has changed to the point that Odin; its creator can no longer carry it (or presumably bypass the enchantment), whether Beta Ray Bill and others are still considered worthy is unknown. * Transformation: Jane Foster can use Mjolnir to transform into her Thor persona. * Mystical Link * Flight: Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. The hammer can also be directed from a distance; this aspect was used offensively against the frost giants during her debut. * Weather Control * Energy Projection: With Mjolnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. * Teleportation * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak, Jane can communicate and be understood by all races. Ultimate Universe's Mjolnir: After picking up the Mjolnir of the Ultimate Universe, Jane regained the powers she had as Thor. Eventually, the hammer fell apart, returning Jane to her normal form. }} | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Very few people knew of Thor's real identity as Jane Foster. Two of them were Samuel Wilson, Thor's teammate at the Avengers who saw her revert to her human form when stripped of Mjolnir, and Doctor Strange, with his ability to see through magic spells. Gwenpool also knew of Thor's identity due to her extensive knowledge of Marvel Comics. She even called out Thor's real name to get her attention, much to Thor's shock. | Trivia = * Jane is a fan of cricket. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Immortal Thor: Jane Foster-Kincaid * Thordis (Jane Foster, What if?) Recommended Readings * : Thor tries to make Jane immortal, but she doesn't like it and ends up meeting Keith Kincaid, whom she subsequently marries and later divorces; meanwhile, Thor is reintroduced to a new romantic interest, the goddess Sif. * : The goddess Sif merges her life force with Jane Foster to preserve the life of the mortal girl Thor cared so deeply for. }} pt-br:Jane Foster (Terra-616) Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Thor Hosts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Thunder Deities Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Breast Cancer Category:Spirits of Vengeance Category:Damnation participants Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Assimilated by a Poison Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Regeneration Category:Apotheosized Mortals Category:Former Deities